criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
As It Blasts
As It Blasts is the first case in Darkness And Light. It appears as the first case in Central Africa. Plot On the first day ,the player and Benoit Elad are put on patrolling the streets for a parade. Benoit agrees to take the left side whereas the player take the right side. While patrolling, the player notices people running towards the player's side. Benoit tells the player to gather these people near a safehouse. He explained that a postbox came falling down and something broke inside it, causing the fire. When the crime scene is taped, Isabella arrives to help the player. The detectives check the crime scene to find the body of Daniella Elad, Benoit's sister. The team notices she was stabbed during the parade and was not a casualty of the fire. The detectives first make the distraught assistant historian a suspect. The detectives also check the safehouse as everybody of the parade was staying there. They find a purse, a bottle and a dagger. The purse is revealed to be of Josette Ezwa, the leader of the parade who said that Daniella was pretty sympathetic to the cause of police aggressiveness being reduced. The bottle of pills was revealed to be of Romaric Enge, a nearby house owner who told that Daniella came over for a cup of Assam Tea pretty regularly. The coroners- Bhagya and Oliver confirmed that the killer had sangah, a dish and the botanists- Kamal,Zahra and Alice confirmed that the crimson red roses on the dagger symbolized mourning of somebody, showing that the murder was revenge and confirming that the killer knew the symbolism of flowers. While recaping, an old man came to them claiming that Daniella had ruined his life. He told them his name was Miguel Miwi. Asking the old man when, he told that Daniella would often come to their house for the meetings of the parade and broke an antique vase. Seeing that the man was clearly having dementia, they ignored his statement about Daniella ruining his life, but considered him a suspect as he was there in the parade. They checked the house and found an umbrella and a small letter. The umbrella was revealed to be of parade dancer Niquie Aboya. She told that Daniella had booked her for two dances, but after the fire, they were interrupted. The letter analysed by Tina Patarava, revealed the killer was a fan of the Daffodils poem. As the detectives searched the safehouse again they found a chess set and an ornate fan. The chess set was revealed to be given by Benoit. Benoit told them that his sister did not appreciate the gift and called him a old man. The ornate fan was revealed to be of Josette by fingerprints analysed by Tracy . Josette explained that since she owned a fan and liked to shake it sometimes, Daniella portrayed her as an arrogant snobbish person. At the end, they heard that the police were coming to clear the crime scene. Quickly checking the crime scene again, they found a scarf, a mocking message and a fire cylinder. The scarf revealed that there was Assam Tea and Daniella's fingerprints as analysed by Kang Baek and Gilang Pratyeso. Romaric answered that the victim tried to take it as a joke almost strangling him. The mocking message was revealed to be directed towards Niguie, mocking her performence. Niguie told them that this was the reason she did not do her 2 dances. The fire cylinder had Miguel's stamp who told them he tried to douse the fire, but accidently hit Daniella's head. After going back to his house, they found some more clues to incriminate the killer as Josette Ezwa. Josette explained that the victim actually was a spy for the police in the parade. She donated generously to the parade at first to avoid suspicion. After that, she was checking up on all the members's loyalty. This made Josette suspicious of Daniella. Josette found out that Daniella was going to betray the members at the end of the parade by turning them in for a hefty sum of money. Judge Gilbert sentenced her to 22 years in prison. After the investigation was over, they were called by Benoit to check why the box's substance started to flame so easily and how it could affect them in their lives. They got the postbox on which ''Ariel ''was written. The profilers:- Bhuti and Igor told them that the person who wrote the message was a educated man in between ages 25 and 28 and of middle-high class. After identifying the person was Romaric, they asked him. He said that he was told to write that by the headquarters of the Innovation Competition. After Jesse contacted them, he found the call was a fake. On the other hand, Lerato asked for the player to collect some of the substance from the destroyed things. The liquid proved to be a mixture of Cantarella, Cynaide, Botolium and Sodium. It was surprising as none of them were flamable. The team saw that the nearest Cantarella center was in Malabo, whereas the other three could be found in the city only. The team decided to head to Malabo to find about Cantarella and also attend the premier of Innovation Competition and to oversee the place. Summary Victim: * Daniella Elad Murder Weapon: * Dagger Killer: * Josette Eswa Suspects Benoit Elad Assistant Historian Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats sangah. Physical Attributes: * The suspect wears a mask. Josette Ezwa Parade Leader Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats sangah. * The suspect knows the symbolism of flowers. * The suspect knows the poem Daffodils. Physical Attributes: * The suspect eats sangah. Romaric Enge Neighbour Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats sangah. * The suspect knows the symbolism of flowers. * The suspect knows the poem Daffodils. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has a mask. Miguel Miwi Old Man Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows the symbolism of flowers. * The suspect knows the poem Daffodils. Niguie Aboya Dancer Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats sangah. * The suspect knows the symbolism of flowers. * The suspect knows the poem Daffodils. Quasi-Suspects Lerato Nkosi Lab Chief Killer's Profile # The killer eats sangah. # The killer knows the symbolism of flowers. # The killers knows the poem daffodils. # The killer wears a mask. # The killer is a female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Parade. (New Clues: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Benoit Elad; Victim Identified: Daniella Elad) * Interrogate Benoit about the fire and murder. (New Crime Scene: Safehouse) * Investigate Safehouse. (New Clues: Purse, BottleName, Dagger) * Search Purse. (Result: Torn Card) * Place Back Torn Card (Prerequisite: Search Purse; New Suspect: Josette Ezwa) * Interrogate Josette about the murder. (Prerequisite: Place Back Torn Card) * Search Name In Archives. (New Suspect: Romaric Enge) * Ask Romaric about the bottle of pills. * Identify Symbol from dagger. (Result: Crimson Red Rose) * Analyse Crimson Red Rose (10:00:00) (Attribute: The killer knows about the symbolism of flowers.) * Analyse Body (18:00:00) (Attribute: The killer eats sangah.) * Move On To Next Chapter. Chapter 2 * Interrogate Old Man about Daniella. (Attribute Updated: Miguel knows the symbolism of flowers.) * Investigate Old Man's House. (New Clues: Umbrella, Small Letter) * Get inscription on Umbrella. (Result: Property of NIGUIE; New Suspect: Niguie Aboya) * Interrogate Niguie about her umbrella. (Attribute Updated: Niguie eats sangah and knows about the symbolism of flowers.) * Analyse Small Letter (04:00:00) Attribute:The killer knows the poem Daffodils. * Investigate Water Area. (New Clues:Fan, Chess Set) * Get Name On Chess Set. (Result: Benoit, you are OLD!) * Interrogate Benoit about his sister's message. (Attribute Updated: Benoit eats sangah.) * Analyse Fan (06:00:00) (Result: Josette's fingerprints) * Interrogate Josette about her fan. (Attribute: Josette eats sangah, knows the symbolism of flowers and knows the poem Daffodils.) * Move On To Chapter 3. Chapter 3 * Investigate Dance Stage. (Result: Scarf, Message, Fire Cylinder) * Collect Substance On Scarf. * Analyse Substance (09:00:00) (Result: Assam Tea and Romaric's fingerprints) * Interrogate Romaric about the scarf. (Attribute Updated: Romaric eats sangah, knows about the symbolism of flowers and knows the poem Daffodils.) * Analyse Message (08:00:00) (Result: Niguie's Insult) * Ask Niguie about the victim insulting her. (Profile Update: Niguie knows about the poem Daffodils.) * Match Fingerprints from Cylinder. (Result: Miguel's fingerprints) * Ask Miguel about bashing the cylinder. (Profile Updated: Miguel knows about the poem Daffodils.) * Investigate Antechamber. (New Clues: Victim's Purse, Dagger Cover) * Search the victim's purse. (Result: White Threads) * Analyse White Threads (15:00:00) (Attribute: The killer wears a mask.) * Collect Substance. (Result: Colorless Substance) * Analyse Colorless Substance (09:00:00) (Attribute: The killer is a female.) * Take care of the killer now! * Move on to Not In The Spirit Of The Game (1/12). Not In The Spirit Of The Game (1/12) * Investigate Parade. (New Clues: Postbox) * Reveal Sticker. (Result: Ariel) * Analyse the Handwriting (08:00:00)(Result: Romaric's Handwriting) * Interrogate Romaric about the box. * See what's bothering Lerato. (Available at the Start) * Investigate Dance Stage. (Clue: Soaked Paper) * Collect White Substance. (Result: Substance) * Analyse Substance (09:00:00) * Move On To A New Crime! =